1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a grating pattern element, a target material measuring apparatus, and a target material measuring method capable of finding information indicating a target material provided on a surface of an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
States of various objects may be grasped by amounts of target materials that are distributed on surfaces of the objects. For example, whether skin is healthy may be determined by measuring secretions or secretion levels. Therefore, a technology of measuring an amount of a target material that exists on a surface of an object is required in various fields.
In the technology of measuring the amount of the target material provided on the surface of the object, a tape is attached to and detached from the skin and the amount of the target material with which the tape is stained may be measured or spectroscopic spectrum may be analyzed by irradiating magnetic resonance imaging (MIR).